parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 9: Tootle and the Carnival (Michael Brandon).
Here is part nine of The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Edward # 2 - Toyland Exprss (Babes in Toyland) * James # 5 - Harry Hogwarts (Harry Potter 2001 & 2011) * Percy # 6 - Tootle (Little Golden Book Land) * Toby # 7 - Jebidiah (The Little Engine That Could) * Emily # 12 - Tillie (The Little Engine That Could) * Sir Topham Hatt - Emelius Brown (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * Thomas (does not speak) - Casey Jr (Dumbo, The Reluctant Dragon, and Kronk's New Groove) * Henry (does not speak) - Rustee Rails (Rustee Rails Rides Again) * Gordon (does not speak) - Montana (Play Safe) * Sodor Brass Band (does not speak) - Themselves * Stephen Hatt (cameo) - Jack (Babes in Toyland) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) - Jill (Babes in Toyland) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) - Casey Jr's Coaches and Caboose (Dumbo) * Narrator (of Percy and the Carnival for the US) - Michael Brandon Transcript * Narrator: It was a beautiful morning on the island of Sodor. All the engines were excited. It was the day of Mickey Mouse's carnival. (as Casey Jr puffs by, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, Tootle puffs past, hauling three cars, and Katy Caboose) Children would be coming from far and wise. There was to be a perfect assistance of the Chinese Dragon. (as Harry Hogwarts speeds by, running light engine, Montana speeds by, running light engine) Tootle was delighted. He thought the Chinese Dragon was the most exciting thing of all. Emelius Browne arrived at Oblivion Sheds. He came to give the engines their jobs. Toyland Express was to haul the carousel, Montana was to take the fairground folk, Jebidiah was to bring the bumper cars, Rustee Rails was to pull the roller coaster, Harry Hogwarts and Tillie were to bring the Ferris wheel. * Emelius Browne: And as for you, Casey Junior, * Narrator: Boomed Emelius Browne. * Emelius Browne: You will collect the fireworks and the Chinese dragon. * Tootle: What's my job, sir? * Narrator: Tootle asked hopefully. * Emelius Browne: You will collect some coal from the coaling plant. You will fill all the hoppers at the station. * Narrator: Ordered Emelius Browne. * Emelius Browne: All railways can't run without coal. * Narrator: He added. * Emelius Browne: This is a very important job. * Narrator: When Emelius Browne with all the engines excited, Tootle sighed. * Tootle: Coal? * Narrator: Tootle thought as he watched the other engines leave the shed. Tootle felt very left out. Tootle set off sadly for the coaling plant. (as Tootle's friends leave, Tootle puffs to the coaling plant) This really did feel like an important job. When Tootle arrived, he could see a long line of heavy coal cars. * Tootle: I wish I could pull something exciting better than these stupid coal cars. (Tootle couples up to all the coal cars and puffs away) * Narrator: Tootle sighed sadly. He buffered up to the trucks and pulled out of the depot. Tootle stopped a red signal by a school. Jebidiah puffed past pulling a load of bumpy cars. (Jebidiah, hauling Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie, puffs by, hauling some freight cars of bumpy cars) The children in the playground, clapped and cheered. Then Toyland Express puffed with the carousel. (Toyland Express passes by with a freight train carrying the carousel) The children cheered even louder. Tootle knew that Toyland Express and Jebidiah were having a great time. Then an idea flew into Tootle's funnel. * Tootle: Perhaps they both need a hand. I think helping my friends is much important than delivering coal. * Narrator: Tootle wheeshed, and steamed after Toyland Express and Jebidiah as fast as he could, but left his coal cars, and didn't deliver the coal. Jebidiah and Toyland Express stopped a red signal. Tootle then puffed alongside. * Tootle: Do you need any help? * Narrator: He tooted hopefully. * Jebidiah: No thank you, Tootle. * Narrator: Puffed Jebidiah. * Toyland Express: We can do it. * Narrator: Chuffed Toyland Express. Tootle was dissapointed. Further up the line, Tootle saw Tillie and Harry, who were taking the Ferris Wheel. (Tootle meets up with Tillie and Harry Hogwarts taking the Ferris Wheel) * Tootle: That looks like fun. * Narrator: Tootle tooted. * Tootle: I'm sure they'll need some help. * Narrator: Tootle caught up with Tillie and Harry. * Tillie: This is going to be the biggest wheel ever. * Narrator: Puffed Tillie. Tillie and Harry were having a splendid time that they both didn't need either. Tootle was upset. Then Tootle saw Montana waiting at a junction. (Tootle meets up with Montana, who is pulling his green and yellow Express coach, red and white Express coach, orange Express coach, green Express coach, and red Express coach) Montana was pulling the carnival people. Tootle saw Rustee puffing over the bridge. Rustee was happily pulling the rollercoaster. (Rustee puffs over the viaduct, hauling a freight train carrying the rollercoaster before Montana sets off, hauling his five Express coaches) Finally, Tootle saw Casey waiting a signal. He was carrying the fireworks and chinese dragon. * Tootle: That looks like the most fun of all! (Casey meets up with Casey hauling the fireworks and Chinese Dragon freight train) * Tootle: Gasped Tootle. But even Casey didn't need any help. Tootle was more dissapointed than ever. Then there was trouble. Tootle had spent so much time trying to help everyone else that he hadn't deliver any coal. Tootle saw Harry, who looked very sad. * Harry Hogwarts: There's no coal at the stations. We've all run out of coal. * Tootle: Bust my boiler! * Narrator: Cried Tootle. * Tootle: If the engines don't some coal, the carnival won't open, all the children will be sad and it's all my fault. * Narrator: Tootle knew what he had to do. He had to pick up his cars and deliver the coal as quickly as he could. Tootle wheeshed all over the island, delivering all the coal to everyone. (Tootle picks up the coal cars and delivers them all to the stations and the engines, and soon, the engines are back at work again) Soon, everyone's boiler was bubbling and their wheels were pounding. The engines were back on track. Everything was ready just in time. Tootle finished his last delivery and arrived at the carnival as the fireworks began. The fireworks soared, the brass band played, and the Chinese Dragon danced. All the children were delighted. * Tootle: Emelius Browne was right. * Narrator: Tooted Tootle. * Tootle: Delivering the coal is a very important job. (Tootle winks at the screen before the screens turns black) Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino